A Twist In My Story
by Ezri Rei
Summary: "They say that the function of music is to release us from the tyranny of conscious thought." Lavi mumbled, watching him. "Well then I suppose that is how our love works." Allen replied, smiling. Lavi was confused. "How so?" He questioned. "Because without you, I don't think I could live thinking about anything else." A collection of songfics revolving around Allen and Lavi.


Allen laid in bed, his heart feeling as shattered as ever. But, then again, it's been like this for three years. Currently, the twenty-five year old was dating another man, three years older than himself. He met the redhead when he was twenty-one when he was sitting in a bar by himself, and they instantly hit it off. Both had terrible pasts, and it just seemed to click with them. After a year, the two decided that maybe it was time that they accepted their feelings for each other and get together. The first two years were the best years Allen had ever gone through. Then, the third year, this year that is, it suddenly became hard. Lavi got a new job as the head librarian at a bookstore and Allen still gambled money into his pocket. A few months later, though, Lavi was fired and currently looking everywhere he could for a job, but..the society around them weren't as accepting as they used to be. Nowadays, it was like they were both being approached by men and women alike, bashing them for simply loving each other. Because of Lavi's harsh schedule, they had yet to see each other this week. Usually they saw each other twice a week and their relationship was slowly starting to become rocky. Allen didn't want to lose Lavi. He wanted to keep the redhead by his side forever.

It hurt to think about it...but maybe they just weren't meant to be.

Lavi stared at the liquid in his glass drink and swirled the ice and alcohol together, simply watching it slowly melt. He remembered the first time he came to this bar. It was the same night that he first met Allen. He took a gulp, finishing it off and put it up, asking for another shot. The bartender, Jerry, gave him a worrisome look and poured his drink. He asked him what happened this time and Lavi drawled on about the fight he and Allen had that night. He knew Allen was struggling himself, trying to get money without getting caught for cheating, but it just wasn't an actual job. He bitched at Allen about it, but only because he cared. He wanted Allen to do something successful with his life. It couldn't be pleasant, smelling the stench of alcohol and cigarettes every night, cheating people out of their earnings. There was no way to feel any pride in that. Yet, Allen fired back at him about getting fired from his job, stating that he shouldn't have gotten fired to begin with and they wouldn't be in this mess.

How did it get like this?

Lavi remembered the past three years, the first being all hesitant around living with each other, the second being absolutely great. Like there wasn't a problem they couldn't solve together. They managed to always pay the bills, buy food, and have fun all at the same time. This year, though...it was like times were getting more harder than ever. They tried hanging out, but with every employee turning Lavi down, he just couldn't find the time to make it work anymore. _Maybe I could write a book. _Lavi wondered thoughtfully and downed his last shot before paying Jerry the bill. He started walking home, occasionally watching his breath fog up the air before disappearing. He wanted to make this work. He loved Allen. But if he couldn't ever have time for him, wasn't he just making him suffer? Lavi didn't like that. He started to think that maybe they just needed some outside help. Get help from Lenalee, or Kanda, or maybe even Miranda. She was a nice woman, clumsy yes, but nice. Allen said that he didn't want to burden them...but wasn't that what friends were for? To help you through the hard times together? The redhead stopped, staring up at the rented house they lived in. All the lights were out except for the one in the bedroom. He felt his chest clench, remembering the horrible fight they had that night.

He had to make this right.

Allen meanwhile still laid in his bed, wondering if he should do something. Maybe he could walk alongside Lavi and try to find a job as well. The redhead did have a point when he said gambling wasn't a real job-because it really wasn't. Maybe he was the one in the wrong...he couldn't just give up like this. He had to get back up and start trying again. But what could he possibly do to make up for this? He stood up and walked across the room, absentmindedly marking off the calendar. He then walked over to the computer and lounged in the chair behind the desk before clicking the internet icon. Maybe they were going about this all wrong...maybe they needed other chance at this. There had to be some way...he hummed and clicked on a link to a place that was hiring and started filling out applications-not for himself, but for Lavi. He couldn't stop his gambling problem so soon, not yet, it just wouldn't work. He had to stop over time. That was how bad habits were. Just like how Lavi slowly stopped his drinking problem. Yes, he still drank, but it wasn't like he was addicted when he did. Allen smiled at the screen, having filled out at least three (copy and paste was very useful) and closing the browser.

He froze when he heard the door open downstairs. He wasn't sure what to think. He knew that Lavi obviously would have drank that night and that usually when they fought, he slept on the couch...but who knew, right? Allen made his way over to the door and slowly opened it, peeking downstairs. The lights were on and Allen could hear a slight clanking. Lavi greeted his cat (Allen only knew that because of the "why good evening, Tim" coming from downstairs) and approached the staircase. Allen immediately ran back to the room, scared of what Lavi would say. He knew he had to apologize. For once, Lavi was right about this argument. Allen was the one in the wrong and he knew it. He just had to apologize. Every step and grumble Lavi made up the stairs lasted five minutes to Allen. The time was going by painstakingly slow. _Hurry up, damn it._ He thought anxiously. The door cracked open.

"Allen~" Lavi sang childishly. Allen, who had his face buried in the pillow, narrowed his eyes. Was Lavi drunk? It'd been so long since he heard that playful accent in Lavi's voice. He looked up when Lavi sat himself on the bed. He blinked several times to see Lavi holding out a champagne glass to him. It was a Halloween, pumpkin one (definitely not fancy). It was one of the cute little decorations they bought last year when they had a Halloween party and could afford those kinds of things. Lavi himself had a skull one and put a grocery bag between them.

"Lavi...are you drunk?" He asked slowly.

"Not yet." The redhead replied, grinning. Allen rolled his eyes and accepted the plastic champagne glass.

"What are you planning?"

"Something stupid most likely." He replied, sticking his tongue out and reaching in the bag, pulling out a bottle of what had to be very cheap wine before cracking it open and pouring it in Allen's cup. Allen stared down at it and then looked up at his lover confusingly. Lavi felt a small dread, seeing his eyes slightly red from what had to be crying all night. He needed to make this right. It didn't matter who was right and wrong in their argument. If they continued fighting, it would be the end of them.

"What's going on?" He asked confusingly.

"Allen, I know earlier we...kind of had a fight, but...I want you to know...that I love you."

"Lavi, what do you...I'm confused, why are you suddenly saying all this?"

"Do I need a reason to tell you I love you?" He asked. Allen fell silent and looked down at his cup of red liquid. "Lately, we've been having a bad year, so I thought...maybe we should try to make this right again. You were a little right about me getting fired. I was never focused because I was always too busy thinking about days I had off where we could do something together. But, every time I had a day off, you had to go gamble. I'm sorry."

"Lavi..." Allen whispered. He lifted his hand and caressed his cheek. "I'm...I'm sorry...actually, I thought you were right this time. I need an actual job. It might not happen for awhile, but...I promise I'll try..." Lavi smiled and kissed Allen's hand.

"That's enough for me."

They spent the whole night talking about anything and everything. Somehow, they both thought that maybe, just maybe, they'll be able to fix this. To continue on living like they wanted to when they first met. Allen looked up from his cup as he sipped from it and stared into Lavi's green eye as he rambled on drunkenly about some stupid whore that was trying to get in his pants a few weeks ago. Allen laughed at all the small jokes and puns Lavi would make and soon enough, they found that they were staring at each other for the longest time, simply smiling like idiots. Allen couldn't even explain how happy he felt. It had been an entire year since they did something like this. He was so close to tears and he could tell that Lavi was as well. They both discarded their cups to the bedside table and hugged, occasionally sipping from the bottle.

"Lavi..." Allen mumbled.

"Hm?" Lavi hummed, letting his nose remain in his lover's hair for a long time, loving his scent.

"I love you." Lavi smiled and kissed his head.

"I love you too."

Sitting here now, they were falling in love all over again.

Just like the first night they met.

* * *

**Suggestions for different songs are extremely welcomed. If you would like to use one of the songfics for a plot to create your own story, go ahead, just make sure to alert me so I can read it myself. This first chapter is based off of the song: For The First Time by The Script. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
